Wreck-it Mordecai
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Mordecai is bad guy from Fix-it Rigby Jr. He wants to prove that he can be a hero, he abandons his game and tries to be a hero. He befriends Frida Suarez a glitch from Sugar Rush and the fate of the arcade rest in his hands. No flames.
1. Bad anon

**I'm writing this parody story about Mordecai as Wreck-it Ralph. I don't own Regular show, Wreck-it Ralph or any character in this fanfic. No flames I don't like flamers. Enjoy**!

"Alright hi my name is Wreck-it Mordecai. Let's see I'm 6'3 tall, anthropomorphic Blue Jay and I'm a bad guy in my game Fix-it Rigby Jr. Case you didn't notice from my title, I'm a wrecker; I wreck things, professionally. I'm kinda proud of what I do, but the thing is, wrecking isn't the name of the game; fixing is. That's where Rigby come's in; he's nice enough as good guys can get, but come on, if you've got a magic hammer from your father, how hard can fixing my damage be? I'm not saying this out of jealousy or anything, but if Rigby was just a regular contractor plumber raccoon, I guarantee you, he would not be able to fix the damage that I do to the building as quickly. That's why our game's been popular for the past three decades; yeah, I know. Three decades. A lot has changed in that time. Others would say it's kind of sad, but truth to be told, it's kind of lucky. I mean, think about all those guys from Space Invaders. Boom gone. And what about those poor guys from R2-D2. Gone too. I guess I should appreciate my thirtieth year anniversary here, but it's getting kind of hard to love your job when no-one seems to love you for doing it. When it's quitting time the Nicelanders gradulate Rigby, while I dust myself off and go home, it's a dump no really."

Mordecai sighs and looks down. "What I'm trying to say, it sure must be nice being the good guy." Said Mordecai and a bunch of villains clap.

"Nice Share Mordecai." High five ghost stated. "As fellow bad guys we all been there, anyone else want to share?"

"Right here, Muscle man and I'm a bad guy mang." Muscle man greeted.

"Hi Muscle man." Said the members of Bad anon.

"I relate to you Mordecai. But I crush man's heads with my thighs like sparrow eggs. You know who else crush man's heads with her thighs like sparrow eggs? My mom!" Said Muscle man." "But I wonder for a second and I had a clarity: If Muscle man is good guy, who will crush man's skull like sparrow egg between thighs? And I say, "Muscle man, you are bad guy. But this does not mean you are bad guy."

Everyone agrees with Muscle man. "Uh thanks. You lost me there." Said Mordecai.

"Zombie, bad guy." Zombie greeted himself.

"Hi Zombie." The members if Bad anon greeted Zombie.

"Muscle man saying labels not make you, good, bad." Said Zombie and growls like Frankenstein. "You must love you."

"Yeah it's in here!" Said Techmo ripping Zombie's heart out.

"Dude put it back, it's leaking." Said Mordecai.

"Question Mordecai. We have been asking you years to come to bad anon and now you come why is that?" High five ghost asked.

"I don't know, I just felt like coming. Plus it's my game's 30th anniversary." Mordecai explained.

"Happy anniversary Mordecai." Said The Urge

"Thanks Boba Fett." Said Mordecai.

"It's the Urge." The Urge corrected.

"Listen here's the thing." He sighs. "I don't wanna be the bad guy anymore." Mordecai admitted.

Everyone gasped at Mordecai. High five ghost turns blue and shakes. "You can't mess with the program man." Said Techmo.

"You're not going Bertam are you?" Howard Fightington asked.

"What no!? I'm not going Bertam! Did Bertam ever wanted a medal, or a friend or a piece of pie? Did Bertam want more out of life?" Mordecai groaned.

"Mordecai we get it. But we can't change who we are." High five ghost replied.

"One game at a time, bro." Said Muscle man.

"Alright then." Said Mordecai.

"Now let's close out the bad guy oath." Said High five ghost.

Everyone get off their seats and join hands together."I'm bad, and that's good. I'll never be good, and that's not bad. There's no-one I'd rather be...then me." Everyone but Mordecai said.

Everyone leaves to go to the train that leads to game central station. Mordecai grabs two cherries and runs to the train. The train leaves and it was a short trip. The train reached the station and a female voice said.** "Welcome to Game Central Station! Trains for all game destinations now aborting!" **

Mordecai gets off the train and sets the alarm. "Ugh!" Mordecai groaned.

Chase the Surge protector stops him. "Step aside, random security check." Said Chase.

"Ah what?! You always stop me." Mordecai complained.

"I'm just the Surge protector just doing my job sir." Chase reported. "Name?"

"Captain America." Mordecai replied.

"Name?" Chase said with more sarcastism.

"Ugh! Wreck-it Mordecai." Mordecai answered.

"What game are you coming from?" Chase asked.

"Pac-Homer." Mordecai answered.

"Heading to?" Chase asked.

"Fix-it Rigby Jr." Mordecai replied.

"Bring any fruit with you?" Chase asked.

Mordecai hides the cherries behind his back hoping Chase wouldn't see it. "No fruit."

"Anything to declare?" Chase asked.

"Yeah I hate you." Said Mordecai.

"I get that alot, proceed." Said Chase and goes away.

Mordecai walks from the portal, he takes a bite of one of the cherries from Pac-Homer. Mordecai ignored all of the frighten looks and glares that he's seeing. "Bad guy coming." Someone cried out and some of the characters move out of the way.

On the digital billboard, Gumball whole body appeared, "**Remember, if you leave your game, stay safe, stay alert, and whatever you do, don't die, because if you die outside your own game, you don't regenerate; game over."**

Mordecai has reached his home Fix-it Rigby Jr. been his home for 30 years and he sees R2-D2 and his other co-workers some other droids from Star Wars 4 are hanging out near Mordecai's game. Their game has been unplugged for sometime now. Mordecai felt bad for R2-D2 and his friends so he placed his last cherry in front of R2-D2. "Here it's fresh from Pac-Homer. Hang in there guys someone will let you into your game I hope." Said Mordecai walking to his game and gets stopped by Chase.

"Name?" Said Chase stopping Mordecai.

"Ugh!"

**So what do you guys think? Chase is from Rescue bots, and Gumball from the Amazimg world of Gumball. so you're gonna be seeing a lot over characters outside Regular show. Don't judge me it's who I am. Positive reviews only. So please review and stay frosty!**


	2. 30th anniversary

Mordecai rode the trolley back to the station and sighed. "Well here's to 30 years." He said and notices fireworks and Rigby's face in firework form flashed in the sky. "They're having a party without me. Why is that cheese wheel moving?" Mordecai asked and grabbed two glass bottles and looked through the bottles and sees Pac-Homere eating all the shrimp cocktails. "Pac-Homer? They invited Pac-Homer and not me! That's it, it's time to take a stand." Said Mordecai throwing the two glass bottles on the floor.

Meanwhile in the penthouse Rigby is wearing a sweater vest and Eileen goes up to Rigby. "Hey Rigby you wanna dance?" She asked.

"Sure thing." Rigby answered. Rigby and Eileen go on the dance floor with the other Nicelanders Baxter Stockman, Quips and Lois Griffin.

"Fix-It Rigby! Fix-It Rigby!" They chanted as they danced along, happily mimicking the moves of their fellow repair raccoon.

The doorbell rings. "That's gotta be Fin fasionily late as always." Said Rigby.

"I'll get it Rigby." Benson said and hummed to the door, opens it and screams at the sight of Mordecai. He closes the door before Mordecai can say a word. "It's Wreck-it Mordecai screamed.

"He'll wreck the party!" Said Quips.

The Nicelanders agree with Quips and discuss. "Rigby! You've got to get rid of him! He'll wreck everything." Said Benson pushing Rigby out the door.

Rigby didn't had the heart to tell Mordecai to leave. "Um hey Mordecai; may I help you?" He asked.

"Oh hey Rigby. I heard a explosion and I wanted to see if everyone is alright." Mordecai lied because he didn't want to tell Rigby why he's here.

"Oh everyone is okay, the explosion was just fireworks." Rigby explained he didn't want to tell Mordecai he wasn't invited to the party.

"Fireworks? Is it someone's birthday or something?" Mordecai asked.

"No it's our game's 30th anniversary today and we plan to have many fireworks for today." Said Rigby.

"Aw what, is that today?" Mordecai pretended to be surprised he knew the day the 30th anniversary of his game. "Man, am I such an idiot, huh? Not even on track of my holidays. Happy anniversary Rigby."

"And to you too, Mordecai." Rigby responded. "Listen would you like some cake I think you'll love it."

"Never tried it but I hope it taste good!" Mordecai claps his hands together. "Let's do this!" Mordecai is now part of the Niceland's holidays. "What up everybody!" He said in the nicest way. Mordecai wasn't paying attention and hits the ceiling bringing half of it in the progress. Rigby dies like when he hits a brick or a duck during hours.

The Nicelanders gasped. But Rigby re-spawned back into action. "I'm ok everyone don't worry." Rigby reassured everyone else. The Nicelanders sighed with relief. "Now you all k know Mordecai."

"Hi." Mordecai muttered and breaks the glass stairs due to his strength into a million pieces and the Nicelanders didn't like that. "Ah yes, Lois, Baxter, Quips, Eileen and Big Benson." Said Mordecai attempting to say some of the Nicelanders.

"Why is he here?" Benson crossed his arms.

"Mordecai won't be here for long; he's just here for some cake. Don't worry I'll fix any damages he does." Rigby whispered to Benson.

"Right" said Benson muttered under his breath. "I'm still not sure if he'll be an interference.

Mordecai ignored at all the glares that the guests are making. "Oh look the cake." Rigby reported avoiding a bad conflict. "Wow, you've have really outdone yourself Eileen." Rigby commented on the cake. The cake was identical to Niceland.

Eileen was explaining that each apartment is everyone's favorite flavour Mordecai notices that his mini icing self is in the mud with a ugly face. "Hey Eileen? What's the flavour of that mud I'm standing on?" Mordecai asked politely.

"Hm, oh chocolate." Eileen answered trying not to show fear.

"We'll, I've never been a big fan of chocolate. And, you did say everyone's homes was their favourite flavour." Said Mordecai proofing a point.

"I didn't know that." Eileen replied.

"And, er, one other thing, I think this guy would be much happier if we put up the top of the cake." Mordecai took the icing sculpture of him and placed it on top of the cake. "See, he's got a nice big smile now. And, to make room, we just put the little guy down there." He picked up the Rigby sculpture and put it in the chocolate mud.

The Nicelanders gasped, Benson crossed his arms. "No, Rigby needs to be on top of the cake because he's the good guy. You on the other hand well, there's no room for you on the cake. That's why you're at the bottom!" Benson snapped at Mordecai.

"Well maybe if we take this nice shiny medal from Rigby and give it to Mordecai for once, huh? Then will there be room for me on top of the cake, huh?" Mordecai replied losing his temper.

"No, we don't do that! Rigby gets his medal because he's done a good job fixing the damage that you wreck! That's why Rigby gets the medal! Because he is the good guy to the rest of us, unlike you!" Benson snapped.

"How about we just eat the cake?" Rigby asked nervously he knows what's gonna happened.

Mordecai ignored Rigby. "If I won a medal, would I finally be allowed up there with the rest of you guys!"

"If you won a medal, we'd let you live up here in the penthouse. But it will never ever happen. You're just the bad guy who wrecks the building!" Benson snapped.

"No, I'm not!" Mordecai gritted his teeth and clutches his fists together.

"Yes, you are!" Benson yelled and crosses his arms.

"NO, I'M NOT!" Mordecai shouted and smashes the cake on everyone at the party including Pac-Homer.

My cake." Eileen cried out, the only thing still standing of the cake are the icing scluptures.

"Yes. You. Are." Said Benson who shook his head.

"That's I'm gonna win the coolest medal in the history of medals. It will be so shiny it will make Rigby's medals pee their pants! Thank you for a great party and have a good night!" Said Mordecai exiting the penthouse.

"Do you think he's serious?" Quips asked.

"Come on, of course he's not serious. Where's a bad guy is gonna win a medal." Said Benson rolling his eyes.

**A/N: Well you people know what the next chapter is so please review and stay frosty.**


	3. Hero's duty

Mordecai is now at Moe's a place where characters go after hours. "I've never been more serious in my whole life. That's why I came to you Moe." Said Mordecai slamming his fists on the table. "You gotta know any games that have medals to give out."

"Hm, I dunno Mordecai." Said Moe and he hears a bell rings. "Hold that thought." Moe made a bunch of root beers for his customers and served them to them. "Ok you were saying?"

"I was saying I can't spend another 30 years in the garbage, it's dirty and lonely." Said Mordecai.

"Sorry Mordecai, check the lost and found." Moe replied while cleaning a mug.

Mordecai is looking through the lost and found box in a spare room. "Go away stupid bug." He flips the bug away. "Let's see mushroom, nope." He throws the mushroom over his back and picks up something. "What's this?" He asked and revealed to a exclamation mark. "No." He puts it back and picks up Muscle man's outerwear. "Ah sick Muscle man!" Said Mordecai disgusted. Then someone bumps Mordecai. "Hey watch where you're going." Mordecai snapped at a slender soldier wearing deep black metallic armor walking to the wall and still walking and mumbling.

"Um are you okay?" Mordecai asked.

The soldier jolted and grabs Mordecai by the shoulders. "We've been plugged in for a week! It's the same climb the building and fight bugs!" The soldier cried out his name was Fry on his armor.

"Easy on the overalls buddy." Said Mordecai.

"And all for what? A stupid medal?!" Fry complained.

Mordecai couldn't believe what he is hearing just the medal part. "Wait did you say you get a medal?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah." Fry answered.

"Is it shiny?" Mordecai asked.

"Well...yeah, it's kinda shiny." Fry replied.

"Does it say hero on it?" Mordecai asked.

"Well...yeah, does." Fry answered.

"And you have to get this medal by climbing a building right?" Mordecai asked.

"And fight bugs!" Fry yelled out.

"Yeah yeah I know. So, can I tag along?" Mordecai asked.

"Not gonna happen." Fry replied. "Only the best in our core! And you, sir are not..." Before Fry could finish he sees a bug on Mordecai's left shoulder he screams and runs into a wall and he's knocked out cold.

Mordecai thought for a moment. "Hm, hm, hm, hm." Mordecai made a smirk and nodded and flicked the bug off his shoulder. He takes Fry's armor and puts Muscle man's outerwear on Fry and locks him in the closet.

Mordecai raced out of Moe's and Chase the surge protector didn't stop him because he wouldn't recognize Mordecai with that armor on. He couldn't understand the tech in his armor and it was tight. "Duty, duty, duty, ah! Hero's duty!" Mordecai exclaimed, he was walking to the portal and trips over something.

Mordecai heard some beeping and it was R2-D2. "Oh sorry R2." Mordecai apologized before lifting his headgear. "It's me Mordecai. Ssh...don't tell anyone I'm going to Hero's duty." He put his headgear back on and ran to Hero's Duty.

"(Beeps)" R2-D2 asked himself.

Mr. Krabs has just opened the arcade and the gamers walk in. A 12 year old girl with pigtails, wearing a green outfit with big metal boots puts her quarters inside Hero's duty and grabs a gun. On an unknown planet, a top secret experiment has gone horribly wrong. You are humanity's last hope.' The game stated.

Inside the game Mordecai meets up with the other marines. "It's bug season." Said Mordecai.

"Alright ladies, listen up." Someone demanded. The other marines saluted to a squirrel wearing the same armor as the marines. "You wanna go pee-pee in your big-boy slacks, keep it to yourselves!" Said the marine squirrel. "It's make your mamma's proud time!"

"I love my mama!" Mordecai reported.

A first person shooter robot come in wheeling down the isle. "That is so cool."

The gameplay turns on and Sergent Cheeks fired up his gun. "We are humanity's last hope. Our mission? Destroy all Cy-Bugs. You ready rookie? Let's find out?" Said Sgt Cheeks.

"Sweet golden medal!" Mordecai muttered in excitement as the door raised he sees a dark battle scene with many robotic bugs swarming around viciously. "Oh, snap." Mordecai replied in fear. The marines ran out charging into the battlefield. Mordecai was forced to run and kill all Cy-Bugs.

He ran out in fear, trying to figure out how his gun works. The first person-shooter robot shoot every Cy-Bug. "Watch it rookie, these bugs become what they eat!" Sgt Cheeks explained to the gamer.

A Cy-Bug ate Mordecai's gun. "Hey give it back it back! You oversized fly!" Mordecai shouted. But the Cy-Bug's grew two guns and aimed at Mordecai. "Keep it!" He shouted and ran away.

"Shoot the eggs before they hatch!" Sgt Cheeks reported telling the gamer to shoot the Cy-Bugs eggs.

Mordecai sees a Cy-Bug laying eggs and he's disgusted. "Ah sick! There's something coming out of that bottom!" He screamed.

"Get back in formation, Fry!" Sgt Cheeks gritted her teeth. He got out of character you need to stick to the program. "We're almost to the lab!" Sgt Cheeks reported.

"I'll meet you inside!" Mordecai reported and ran up to the door and a swarm of Cy-Bugs come out. Mordecai goes up to the first person-shooter robot. "When did video games became violent and scary! Save me!" Mordecai cried out.

A Cy bug when to the robot and it was game over. "Aw man!" Kara replied.

A Cy-Bug was trying to eat Mordecai but he pushes back the Cy-Bug. "Dude it's game over!" Mordecai shouted. Than a beacon turns and all the Cy-Bugs' glow blue and fly to their death. The first person-shooter robot and marines head straight back to the start point while Sgt Cheeks angrily stormed over to Mordecai.

"Fry!" Sgt Cheeks shouted and hits Mordecai with her helmet. "What's the first rule of Hero's duty?!" She demanded a question.

"Um...no cuts, no buts, no coconuts?" Mordecai answered nervously.

"Wrong!" Sgt Cheeks reported. "Never interfere with the first person-shooter! I expected better of you, Fry! Now get back into formation! There's been another quater alert!" Sgt Cheeks walks away.

"Yeah right! I'm going through that again." Mordecai angrily mumbled. He knew what he had to do, climb the building. Luckily he's been climbing a building for 30 years.


	4. Sugar Rush

** A/N: Alright get ready for this chapter? Because I am.**

Kara has just played Hero's duty and a game caught his eye. "Sugar Rush." she muttered. "New racers everyday. Sweet. Hey, I get next game." She said placing her quater on a spare surface.

"No way, Kara, we're playing all nine racers." Said Nelson knocking Kara's quarter off.

"OK geez, sorry." Kara picked her quarter and notices an retro game, Fix-it Rigby Jr. "Hm. Let's try this games." She mumbled, inserting his money into the money slot.

The eight-bit arcade music started up. All was going well except Mordecai's speech bubble showed and it says. "I'm gonna wreck-it!" Right where Mordecai is stationed to stand. But he wasn't there.

"Hey where's the wreck-it dude." Kara asked herself.

Inside the game everyone looks at the emepty spot where Mordecai is suppose to be. "Where's Mordecai?" Eileen muttered

"Stick to the program." Benson muttered.

Rigby runs in and grabs his magic hammer. "I can fix-it!" But the building is still in one piece. Kara shrugged and started playing. Rigby is being controlled by the gamer trying to fixed the building.

"Rigby, do something!" Eileen whispered to Rigby.

"I can fix-it." Rigby mumbled back. He walked out of gaming position. "Mordecai." He mumbled. "Mordecai, Mordecai, Mordecai, MORDECAI!" Rigby screamed and ran to the brick pile that Mordecai lived in. "Where is he? He's not here!

Kara was shocked to see the game wasn't in normal video game behaviour the game was acting weird. "Mr. Krabs." Kara called out.

"What's the matter Kara?" Mr. Krabs asked he knew Kara for awhile.

"The game's busted." Kara pointed out.

Mr. Krabs takes out look at the game; there was no sign of Mordecai, Rigby was calling for Mordecai, and the Nicelanders are running around like maniacs. "Whoa game's gone cuckoo like my nana. Well..." He mumbled disappointingly. "Maybe it's time put old Rigby and Mordecai to rest. Like my nana."

"Does that mean that the game's gonna be unplugged?" Kara asked.

"Well, I'll call the repairman in tomorrow, but if that doesn't work, then yeah, it's gonna be unplugged. Here's your quarter back, anyway." He took a quarter out of her money container which was connected to his belt.

"Thanks Mr. Krabs!" Kara smiled and walk to another game.

Mr. Krabs walked away and placed a giant orange sign over the game cabinet's screen, which said. 'Game unplugged. Talk to me tomorrow.'

"I feared this day would come." Said Benson shocked.

"Without Mordecai we're doomed!" Eileen stated.

"They're gonna pull our plug!" Quips shouted.

Margaret and Lois are screaming in fear. All the Nicelanders are running and screaming. "Everyone calm down! Maybe Mordecai fell asleep in the washer room at Moe's again!" Rigby Reassured. "See, there he is now!" He smiled pointing to the tiny little trolley that traveled to and Game Central Station to Fix-it Rigby Jr. The Nicelanders followed Rigby to the train station.

But it was R2-D2. "Oh R2-D2. What brings you here neighbour?" Rigby asked, a little disappointed that Mordecia wasn't there.

"(Beeps)" Said R2-D2.

"What's he saying Rigby?" Benson asked in a panic.

"Stand by, my R2ese is a little rusty." Rigby replied nervously. Rigby and R2-D2 are chatting until R2-D2 say something.

Rigby gulped. "Oh no! Mordecai's gone Bertam!" Rigby exclaimed in a wide panic; the Niclanders scream. "And you said Mordecai's gone to Hero's duty!"

R2-D2 spins his head and beeps for yes. Rigby was shocked and so we're the Nicelanders.

Meanwhile in Hero's duty Mordecai had taken his armor off and climbs the tower and reaches the top and takes one good look at the Medal. "Wow it makes all of Rigby's medals look like last year's iPad." Said Mordecai impressed and looks through the window and sees a bunch of Cy-Bug eggs on the floor. "Ah crap, well let's do this."

Back on the ground Sgt Cheeks and the other marines are walking to the start, the arcade is closed. "Did you get a load of Fry?" One of the Marines asked.

"Yeah, boy he was screwing up much more then normal!" Said the other marine and laughed. Sgt Cheeks gave them a look.

"Shsh... Cy-Bug..." She muttered and took out their guns. Rigby shows up at the start point. "Open fire!" Sandy shouted and starts firing along with the other marines. Rigby screamed, hopping all over the large frame and jumped over, Sgt Cheeks sideswipes Rigby. "Stick tiddly wink, pite-size?" Sgt Cheeks asked.

"I'm Fix-it Rigby Jr. mam from the game, Fix-it Rigby Jr..." Rigby trembled, before taking a closer look at Sgt Cheeks' face. "Whoa look at that high definition, your face..it's so pretty." He sighed heavily.

"Flattery don't charge these batteries cilvian, now state your business!" Said Sgt Cheeks.

"Um...well, I'm looking for my college, Wreck-it Mordecai." Rigby replied.

"Never heard of him." Sgt Cheeks mumbled coldly.

"Well, R2-D2 saw him come in here." Rigby stated.

"Impossible, nothing ever gets past me-" Before Sgt Cheeks could finish her sentace a loud smash is heard.

"That came from the tower!" Bulkhead stated.

Back at the tower Mordecai is trying to hit the Cy-Bug eggs and reached the medal. He dreams that he walks with that medal arounds his neck, a cake with himself on it. Benson is in the brick pile and started crying and Mordecai's dream ends. Mordecai touches the medal it goes on his neck and General appears. "Congratulations, solider." He stated. "You have saved humanity from the Cy-Bugs. You are humanity's new hero!" Then more holograms appeared, clapping Mordecai. "You will receive a medal for your courageous work."

"Woooooooooohhhhhhhhhh!" Mordecai shouted and walked down a nod hits a Cy-Bug egg and it hatched. The Cy-Bug hatchling attacks Mordecai and he ends up in a escape pod. "Escape pod, activate." The machine declared. Mordecai is now in the the escape pod and is spinning escape Pod.

Rigby and Sgt Cheeks have reached the tower and they see the escape pod with Mordecai and the Cy-Bug in it. "Mordecai!" Said Rigby worried.

"Cy-Bug." Sgt Cheeks said bitterly.

The spaceship escaped Hero's duty and bounced off the walls of Game Central Station. Chase the Surge Protector was shocked to see that and it went into a unknown game. Mordecai got the Cy-Bug off his face and it grew bigger. "Aw what?!" Mordecai asked surprised.

The spaceship arrived into the unknown game. It hit a cotton candy cloud and it got sucked in and jammed the engine, causing it to crash on some cake like surface. Mordecai and the Cy-Bug get up and they see the ejector symbol, they look at each other with a uh-oh look on their faces. They were pushed out of the spaceship. Mordecai has landed on a peppermint tree while the Cy-Bug hits a peppermint tree and sinks in a taffy swamp. "See you in the delete file sucker!" Mordecai shouted then looks around and sees a sparkly green sigh that says 'Sugar Rush.' "Sugar Rush?" Mordecai said confused.

He sees a White Castle and little candy go-karts racing faster then Rigby and hears a girly Japanese song. "Ah crap. It's that candy go-kart game over by the Whack-A-Mole. I've gotta get get outta here along with my medal!" Said Mordecai and panics and finds something shiny on top on one the candy cane trees. "Aw, no!" He groaned. "How'd it get get up there?!" He asked himself.

Mordecai used the large gummies as stepping stones and started climbing the tree. "Hi, mister!" A voiced spoke to Mordecai; Mordecai slid down the tree in a panic. "Hello!" The little girl spoke again. She had candy covered blue hair, wearing goggles, blue eyes and wore a mint green hoodie with a Reese's wrapper skirt and green, white and purple leggings.

"Oh, hey kid. You scared me." Mordecai replied.

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Uh, Mordecai, Wreck-it Mordecai." Mordecai replied again.

"You're not from here, are you?" The girl asked smirking.

"What? Well no. I mean, I'm not from right this area right here. Y'know...I'm just doing some candy-tree trimming. In fact, this whole area's closed while we're trimming." Mordecai lied.

"Who's we?" The girl asked.

"Candy-tree department." Mordecai lied again.

"Oh. Where's everybody else?" She asked again.

"Oh, it's just me today." Said Mordecai.

"So, you just meant like the royal-we?" She asked.

"Yeah that's right." Mordecai mumbled.

"Hey." The girl appeared again, this time on the branch above Mordecai." Are you a hobo?" He asked her whole body is upside down.

"No. I am not a hobo, but I am busy, so will you just go home." Said Mordecai.

"Alright, I try to be nice." Mordecai groaned.

"I try to be nice." The girl mimicked.

"You're mimicking-"

"You're mimicking me."

"Ok that is rude and this conversation is over." Said Mordecai climbing the tree.

"And this conversation's over." The girl smirked and turned herself upright. "I wouldn't grab that branch if I were you." She smirked while sucking on her on the licorse thread on her hoodie.

"I know what I'm doing." Said Mordecai grabbing a branch that disappear out of thin air. "Ah!" He screamed and grabbed a branched below the girl.

"It's a double stripe. Double stripes break, ga-doi! Hey, why are your hands so freakishly big?" She smirked pointing at Mordecai's hands.

"Uh, I dunno, why are you so freakishly annoying?" Mordecai reported.

"Well why are you so freakishly (gasps) sweet mother of monkey milk a gold coin! She shouted.

"That's mine! I called dibs!" Mordecai screamed.

"Race you for it!" The girl quickly jumping her way at the top of the tree. Mordecai followed along. The girl grabbed the medal before Mordecai. "The winner!" She declared.

"Hey, give it back, give it!" Mordecai demanded in anger, Mordecai pulled the girl back causing her to let go. Mordecai grabbed the medal. "Aw yeah!" Mordecai shouted.

"Double stripe!" The girl shouted; Mordecai fell down the tree, causing him to let go of the medal and the girl grabs the medal. Mordecai grabs a branch. "Please give it back." He demanded. "Ok I'm not from the candy-tree department."

"Lying to a child. Shame on you Mordecai." The little girl smirked, spitting on the medal and cleaning it with her sleeve.

"But I'm not lying about my medal, it's my medal! You see it's my ticket to a better life." Said Mordecai.

"Yeah, well now it's m-m-mine." When the girl spoke her code split apart and created blue pixels. Her code soon came back together after a moment. "See ya chum!" She smirked and skipped away.

"I'll find you! I will find you!" Mordecai warned.

"Double stripe!" The girl said and Mordecai falls in the taffy.

"No where to hide!" Mordecai shouted trying to get out of the swamp.

**A/N: Longest chapter ever and it was fun writing the first interaction of Mordecai and Frida so please review and stay frosty!**


	5. Chapter 5 the glitch

**A/N: The hard part of this story was picking who would be the Sugar Rush racers. But King Candy, Sour Bill, Wychnnel and Duncan were easy. Anyway one to the story.**

Back in Game Central Station Chase leads Rigby and Sgt Sandy Cheeks outside of the plug of Sugar Rush. "Came flying like some hot shot and went into that sweet little game like a maniac." Chase explained and went back to work.

"Sugar Rush, that Cy-Bug will devour Sugar Rush like a chicken hawk in a hen house." Said Sgt Sandy Cheeks.

"What was that now?" Rigby asked.

"There was a Cy bug on that shuttle." Sgt Sandy Cheeks reported. Rigby doesn't know what she's talking about, he just made the woman. "Do you even know what a Cy-Bug is?" Sgt Sandy Cheeks snapped.

"I can't say I do, mam." Said Rigby.

"Cy-Bug is like a virus; they don't know they're in a game. All they know is eat, kill, multiply. And do you think they'll stop there?" Sgt Sandy Cheeks explained.

"Yes!" Rigby replied.

"Wrong! Viruses do not stop!" Sandy responded. "They're consume Sugar Rush, and this arcade will be nothing but forgotten dreams. Wheeljack my cruiser." Said Sgt Sandy Cheeks.

Wheeljack tosses Sandy a hoverboard and she walks up to the plug. "Man, is she always this intense?" Rigby asked Wheeljack.

"It's not her fault." Wheeljack replied. "She's programmed with the most tragic back story...it was on the wedding day...she was going to married to Dr. Jeremy Smith...however, she was too enticed in his eyes to not perform a security check...when they were pronounced husband and wife, a Cy-Bug came in...it ate Jeremy caused Cheeks to be traumatized...for...life..."

Sgt Sandy Cheeks became breathless as Wheeljack finished his story. Her mouth was wide open. She soon shook her thoughts off and opened up a hoverboard. "Wait? You're going on your own?" Rigby asked and ran into the room.

"That Cy bug will be dangerous and if you die outside you're game, you don't regenerate." Said Sgt Sandy Cheeks.

"Well, neither do you mame. And anyway it is my job to fix what Mordecai wrecks. So, I am coming with you." Rigby reported.

Sgt Sandy Cheeks turned her face from Rigby and pointed to an empty area on the hoverboard. Rigby smiled and hopped on board. Sandy gave one kick on the board and they 're on their way to Sugar Rush.

Meanwhile in Sugar Rush the racers of Sugar Rush park their karts and walked to a popcorn stand. A blonde racer in pink jumps out of her kart and high fives a racer with a candle on her head.

"Citizen's of Sugar Rush." Said a small, blue gumdrop said sourly.

The little girl who stole Mordecai's medal hid behind a fan stand. "Just in time." She smiled, putting on her red goggles and her hoodie over her head.

"All hail the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush...King Roger." He muttered.

"Hello my royal subjects! Have some candy!" Said a alien looking person wore a purple tailcoat with a white vest, covered in glitter, lace collar, and cufflinks. There were also two golden buttons on the back of the tailcoat. A red bow tie on. "Thank you for that thrilling introduction Sour Squidward." He patted Sour Squidward on the head. Sour Squidward nods and mutters.

"Great job to our avatars and now that the arcade is closed, we now race to decide our tomorrow's avatars." Said King Roger.

The fans go crazy and yell out. "Race!" Repealty.

"Settle down everyone. Now we all know this it's pay to play, to compete is one gold coin." He held up a gold coin. "From your previous winnings, which, ha, of course, I have! Alright let's do this!" King Roger throws his gold coin in a giant trophy.

"King Roger!" The announcer exclaimed.

The other racers line up taking turns to throw their coins. First was the small, blonde girl. She threw her coin in the trophy and her name appeared on the jumbotron.

"Cindy Vortex!"

Cindy jumped up into the air. Stay sweet!" Said Cindy and her fans cheer for her.

"Wendy Testaburger!"

"Bart Simpson!"

Frida pushes a kart with a cover next to Cindy's kart. Meanwhile Mordecai coverd in Taffy and candy and mumbling out some words. "Stealer." Mordecai muttered

"Holly Miller!"

"Ginger Hirano!" (Citrusella's role)

"Aydson Sweetwater!" (Torvald's role)

"Hildegard Wipplesnit!" (Sticky's role)

"Vivian Bramblestain!" (Nougetsia's role)

"Libby Folfax!"

"Buttercup Utonium!"

"Manny Rivera!

"Isabella Garcia Shapiro!"

A small dark hair girl, wearing a white t shirt with a cherry on it, wearing a red racer jacket, red leggings and a cherry hat jumps in the air. "Oh yeah!" She shouted next to her kart.

"Butch Jackson!" (A/N: Butch from Powerpuff girls didn't had a last name, so I'm gonna use his voice actor's last name)

Frida is right behind Mabel as she throws her coin. "Mabel Pines!" The annoucer exclaimed.

Frida sighs and kissed her medal. She threw it on the eject platform, hoping it would fall into the trophy. It was ejected, but the medal wheeled around. Frida is building up tension in her.

"Sour Squidward, who's that last one?" King Roger asked.

Finally the medal fell into the trophy, and she was excited. "Frida Suarez!" The announcer declared and everyone was shocked.

"Yippe! I'm in the race!" Frida shouted excited, jumping up and down. Her hoodie and goggles come off and her pixels separating for a moment.

"Frida?!" King Roger shouted.

Cindy pulled the cover off of Frida's kart. "The glitch. She's not getting the full picture." Said Cindy.

"What does she have in her ears, candle wax?" Said Libby.

Everyone was shocked and scared, but King Roger calm them down. "Now, now, don't panic! Um security!" He screamed.

Crumplezone and Ransack show up wearing police hats on their heads show up with nightsticks in their hands show up and walk up to Frida. "C'mere kid!" Said Crumplezone.

"We're not gonna hurt ya, ya little freak!" Said Ransack.

Frida runs away from the officers. She glitches his way to the floor and ran to her kart. While the other racers sneered and jeered at her. Once Frida made it to her kart, but something happens. "You!" Mordecai declared, his voice muffled through taffy. "Give me back my medal right now!"

"That ain't good." Said Bart.

"Eat them!" Frida shouted and pointed at the cops and ran away.

"What is that?" King Roger asked.

Frida hid under the stands from Mordecai. Mordecai lift every stall that Frida hid under. Then Mordecai knocked over a tower with a cupcake on it. He finally has Frida cornered, however the cupcake that Mordecai knocked over fell on him. Frida just laughed while Mordecai was stuck in a cupcake, then runs away.

"I can't move." Mordecai muttered.

"Now we got it." Said Crumplezone.

Crumplezone and Ransack ran up to Mordecai. "Oh good the cops! She went that way!" Mordecai reported. But Crumplezone and Ransack started beating up Mordecai.

"Ok, don't worry the monster had been caught! Don't worry we'll have our race before the arcade opens." Said King Roger.

Frida looked at the screen, with her name on the board. "And I'm in it." Frida smirked and jumped in her homemade kart and pedaled away.

"There's no way that I am racing with a glitch." Cindy muttered.

"She'll ruin our home." Said Manny.

"Assemble the other racers." Said Cindy. Cindy, Mabel and Manny follow Cindy to their karts.

"Sour Squidward. That glitch cannot be allow to race! And bring that thing to my castle!" King Roger pointed at Mordecai being tarsiered.

Meanwhile in King Roger's castle Mordecai is rolled in the throne room and his mouth is covered in taffy. King Roger drove in, with his luxury kart and parked it in the throne and jumped out. "Sour Squidward unmask this monster, so we can see what we're up against here!" Said King Roger.

"Whatever." Sour Squidward muttered under his breath. He took Mordecai's taffy-coated mask off, which Mordecai screamed in pain.

"Milk my duds! It's Wreck-it Mordecai?" King Roger asked surprised.

Mordecai had no clue who's this person is. "Yeah, that's me, and who are you? The dude who makes the doughnuts?" Said Mordecai.

"No, I'm King Roger. King of Sugar Rush." King Roger replied.

"I see you're a fan of pink." Said Mordecai.

"It's salmon! What are you doing her in my game?" King Roger asked.

"Look, your candidness. I'll just take my medal and go-" Before Mordecai could continue King Roger cuts him off.

"Medal?" He started laughing. "Is this guy for real?! Bad guys don't win medals!" Said King Roger laughing on the inside.

"Well this one did; I earned it in Hero's duty." Mordecai declared bits wasn't entirely sure.

"Mordecai, you game jumped?! You're not going Bertam are you?" King Roger asked angrily.

"No! I'm not going Bertam!" Mordecai snapped.

"Because, if you think you can take over my kingdom and game, you've gotta another thing coming!" Kong Roger replied.

"Easy, you're puffiness!" I can't leave because one of your children of the candy corn took my medal, and I want it back!" Said Mordecai talking about Frida.

"Children of the candy corn? None of my wonderful racers would-AH! The glitch! The coin she used to buy herself into the race, that was your medal?" King Roger asked.

"What? Yeah, buy can you get it back?" Mordecai asked.

"Ha, ha, no! I'm sorry Mordecai but, it's all code now! You can't get it back until someone wins the cup at the end of the race!" King Roger explained.

"Well maybe I'll just have to have a little talk with the winner than." Said Mordecai.

"Is that a threat I smell?" King Roger got close to Mordecai's face and he can smell his body odor. "Woohoo, I can smell much more than a threat!"

"I'm not leaving without that medal!" Said Mordecai.

"Yes you are! Crumplezone, Ransack get him out of that cupcake, and on the first train home!" He pointed out. "And if I ever see you again, Wreck-it Mordecai! I'll lock you in my Fungeon!"

"Fungeon?" Mordecai Asked.

"Fun-dungeon? See, it's a play on words? I-it's a fun-dungeon-never mind! Now, I've got a glitch to deal with, thanks to you!" He walk to his kart and jumped in. "Goodbye Wreck-it Mordecai, it hasn't been a pleasure meeting you!" Said King Roger and drove away.

The two cops examin Mordecai who was stuck in a cupcake. "This thing is hard as a rock." Said Crumplezone tapping on the cupcake with his club.

"I can see that, dumbo. Get the candy saw!" Said Ransack.

"Wait, what?" Mordecai freaked out.

Crumplezone starts up the candy-saw. Mordecai screams and gets back up and hopped away and jumped through a wall and landed on the ground and broke free from the cupcake and ran away. "He's escaped! Call out the devil dogs!" Ransack exclaimed.

**Crumplezone and Ransack walks in and noticed the readers.**

**Ransack: Oh hey we didn't see you there.**

**Crumplezone: Sorry to leave you hanging, but it's back.**

**Ransack: Here's a list of everyone in Sugar Rush.**

**El Tigre: Manny Rivera and Frida Suaraz**

**Jimmy Neutron: Cindy Vortex and Libby Folfax**

**Gravity Falls: Mabel Pines**

**The Simpsons: Bart Simpson**

**South Park: Wendy Testaburger**

**Phineas and Ferb: Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Holly Miller, Aydson Sweetwater, and Ginger Hirano**

**Sofia the first: Vivian and Hidlegard **

**Powerpuff girls: Buttercup and Butch**

**SpongeBob Squarepants: Squidward**

**American Dad: Roger the alien**

**Transformers Cybertron: Crumplezone and Ransack**

**Ransack: We need to tell to Eagle about our roles in the war of destiny and tie ins. **

**Crumplezone: He said our roles are small, but we haven't got the script yet.**

**Ransack: Let's go ask him.**

**Me: (runs in) Hey guys, sorry I'm late with this story but you know. Anyway you guys review and stuff. See ya!**


End file.
